


the second day.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, Hugs, Kagehina (mentioned), Kisses, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Miya Twins, SakuAtsu, bambi im so sorry, bokuaka (mentioned), dw i hate myself for this too, fluff to angst kinda beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: miya atsumu had been told that 'the second day is always worse'.those words had been said to him many, many times.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	the second day.

**Author's Note:**

> bambi if u see this im not sorry but i am

He'd always been told that the second day was worse than the first. 

Atsumu Miya had decided to try out volleyball with his twin, Osamu, one day when he was very young. It seemed like fun; he jumped and ran and hit a brightly coloured ball over nets.   
He enjoyed it a lot; enjoyed the pull in his muscles, the sweat that covered his forehead, and the satisfying feeling of the ball in his hands.   
Osamu was there too; they practiced together, trying cool moves and learning things. 

They went home after their first practice and as usual, Atsumu couldn't shut up. Osamu spoke a few sentances about how it'd been fun, but Atsumu spoke what seemed like a whole book's worth of sentances about how amazing and cool it had been. 

Their mother took it as a good sign and enrolled them at the club, much to the twins delight.

Atsumu noticed that his arms and legs were sore; he told his mum just in case it meant he was hurt, but his mum assured him that it was a good thing. She said that his muscles hurting meant that he'd worked hard, and that they were getting stronger.   
Atsumu beamed. 

"But," His mother warned, "The second day is always the worst."

The first day after their first volleyball practice was fine. His muscles hurt a bit more, but he welcomed it.   
The second day rolled around, and it was indeed worse.   
Getting out of bed was painful; his arms felt heavy, his legs like lead and jelly at the same time. Everything hurt, but Atsumu took a bit of pride at the pain, because he remembered how his mum had said it meant he worked hard. 

When he asked Osamu about it, Osamu said he was sore as well. 

It was a challenge to Atsumu. Who's muscles could hurt more; who worked harder. 

The third day flattened the curve; after that, his muscles went back to normal. At first he was worried, so he asked his mum what it meant. 

"It means your muscles are healing," She said. "They're healing, and they're now stronger than they were before." 

Atsumu smiled and asked when he'd be going back to volleyball. 

Every practice left him sore; sometimes, he had practice two days in a row, so his muscles were extra tired and ached worse than ever on the second day. 

Atsumu found that the phrase 'the second day is always worse' applied to everything; the second day of the week was worse, because even though Monday was dreaded, Atsumu was already tired by Tuesday, even though he still had most of the week ahead of him. 

The second day in a row of not washing his hair was also worse; by the second day, his hair was getting dry and didn't look as nice. 

The second day of exams was worse; he was already brain dead because of the first day, so going into the second day with no motivation was bad. 

The second day was always worse.   
In a way, Atsumu feared the second day; it always seemed like something bad was going to happen on the second day. Something was going to piss him off, something was going to go wrong, just... something. 

Nationals of his second year was no exception. 

They'd won their match on day one; it was an easy game, and they'd played well. Their victory was celebrated by a warm meal at their hotel, followed by a relaxing bath and a group meeting that felt more like they were sleeping over at someone's house. 

Atsumu laughed with his team, joked with them, annoyed them and went to sleep with them after it had all finished, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen tomorrow, on the second day. 

Inarizaki High was a high contender for winning Nationals that year. They were strong and played well, and surprisingly, they got along well too, even with someone like Atsumu on the team. 

Despite all their teamwork and strength, they lost to Karasuno, an old veteran team with an insane first year duo.   
Of course, it wasn't just those two; the other first years also had good weapons, their libero and ace were incredible, and the other wing spikers both had good defence and technique.   
Even the boys that were warming the bench were amazing; Karasuno's whole team was strong. 

Their defeat was bitter.   
Atsumu couldn't believe it, at first; losing to a team who'd lost for God knows how many years in a row, who probably won against Shiratorizawa by pure luck, seemed embarrassing.   
Especially after he'd called that short, ginger-haired number ten 'weak'. 

Number ten's serves were shit, and he fell over a bit when recieving, didn't do any overhand tosses either, but his spikes were both beautiful and fierce.   
Fast, sharp, and deadly. 

Atsumu made a promise to the ginger: "I'll toss to ya, one day." 

He walked off, sticking close to Osamu.   
The second day was a curse.   
It only got worse as Kita expressed his love for the team. 

Atsumu swore that next year, he'd get his revenge. 

They didn't leave until later, so in a 'what the heck' moment, he decided to watch Itachiyama's match (not because of Sakusa). 

They were good. A massive understatement, actually; they were better than good, or great, or amazing or anything. 

But most of all, Sakusa was beautiful. 

Atsumu kinda hated him; Sakusa pissed him off, in a way, but at the same time, he couldn't help but admire him in a way.   
Sakusa was a strong spiker, who always made the best out of a set. He'd learnt a lot about Sakusa from the Youth Japan training camp, even if Sakusa was a private person. 

He'd learnt what kind of toss Sakusa liked best. How bendy Sakusa's wrists were. How Sakusa hated germs. How Sakusa's curls looked right after he woke up, fluffy and messy and beautiful.   
But he'd never tell him that, obviously. 

He watched the remainder of that match, eyes focusing on Sakusa involuntary. Itachiyama won and progressed to day three. 

Atsumu left, finding the rest of his team gathering near their bus.   
He was silent on the way home for a change; he replayed every mistake in his mind, wishing there was a way he could've done better. 

In his third year, they progressed a bit further, only to be defeated again.   
Atsumu didn't cry; he smiled at his team, gave one last speech as captain, to which everyone clapped. Kita watched from the stands, waved at them as they walked off the courts. 

If Atsumu snuck off to watch the Itachiyama match, then nobody had to know. 

It was Itachiyama versus Karasuno; Atsumu told himself that he was there for the game, not for anyone in particular.   
But as his eyes chased the familiar head of black curls, he knew that he couldn't convince himself.   
Atsumu sighed as he watched, wishing he could've played just one more game with his team. 

He came back on the other days, following around a green and gold team, watching all of their games. Sakusa noticed him a few times and surprisingly offered a wave, which made Atsumu's heart stutter in a way he wish it hadn't. 

Nationals ended, graduation neared, and Atsumu still feared the second day. 

He was scouted almost immediately by a team called the MSBY Black Jackals. He showed up, not expecting much, and getting an eye roll from none other than Itachiyama's previous ace.   
Atsumu smiled and called over Sakusa. 

Bokuto was on the team as well. The two of them were loud together, which may have annoyed the other players a bit, but they didn't really care.   
Atsumu loved it. Loved being on this team, because it meant more tosses to Sakusa. 

Sakusa accepted his tosses with ease, flexible wrist snapping down and sending the ball flying over the net.   
They got along better, surprisingly; much better than they had in high school, to the point where Atsumu would almost call them friends. 

Sakusa did call them friends. 

Hinata joined the MSBY Black Jackals and was thrilled to see two out of the former top fives aces along with high school's best setter on the team.   
According to Hinata, Sakusa and Atsumu got along well, similar to two others he knew from a team called Aoba Jousai, one of whom he'd met whilst in Brazil. 

"Don't friends generally get along well?" Sakusa pointed out. His face went from his usual blank expression to one that could almost be considered blushing in seconds. 

"Hold on, Omi-Omi, repeat that! Repeat that!" Atsumu shouted gleefully. "Ya just called us friends, right?!" 

Sakusa didn't answer, instead picking up a nearby volleyball and pegging it at Atsumu's head, which he only just managed to block before it hit him in the face.   
He laughed and ran to pick it up, heading in Sakusa's direction, ready for practice. 

He's not really sure when it happened, exactly; all he knew was that one day he was walking to the MSBY Black Jackals hotel after a practice game with Sakusa, who'd suddenly dragged him off to a less crowded area which happened to be right at the edge of the beach. 

(How Sakusa dragged him off without actually touching him was a mystery; well, it really wasn't, more like Atsumu followed him without hesitation and blamed it on Sakusa.) 

They were still on the grass, about ten meters away from the edge of the water, carefully making sure that they (read: Sakusa) weren't on the sand. 

It was late; around five in the afternoon. The sun was making its descent. Warm oranges and yellows painted the sky and earth around them; some of these colours touched Sakusa's skin, making him glow brightly.   
Atsumu remembers looking at him, seeing Sakusa look back, the blue of the ocean, purple of the join between sea and sky, orange of the sun all reflected in his eyes, and smiling.   
He smiles and thinks, he's gorgeous. I love him. 

And then Sakusa's face goes awfully red, and not because of the sunset. It takes Atsumu a moment to realise he just said that he loved Sakusa, and even worse than that, had said it out loud. To Sakusa. To his face. 

God, he was screwed-- 

"It's mutual." 

Those two words are still stuck with him; the sun was almost completely gone, the sky mostly purples and blues, sprayed with white glows that made Sakusa's beautiful eyes shine. 

Atsumu almost choked on air, feelng his own face heat up more than it ever had during a match. 

Then Sakusa's reaching out a shaky hand (which he later finds out was shaking because he was nervous, not because he was afraid of germs. He also finds out that Sakusa stopped being afraid of Atsumu having germs because of the setter's sudden cleanliness which was definitely not caused by Sakusa) and that hand grabs his own, softly, so softly, soft enough that he barely feels it. 

The touch is there, but only barely. Sakusa grips his hand tighter and slowly, so slowly, weaves his fingers into the gaps between Atsumu's own. 

"Is this okay?" 

God, why the hell did he even ask, Atsumu thought. He tried speaking but for once found himself unable to, instead nodding his head so fast and hard that he feels a crack. 

And then he almost passes out beause of heart failure when Sakusa smiles. A genuine, happy, small smile. It instantly shoots Atsumu through the heart. 

They walk back to the hotel hand in hand, much later than what they'd intended to be, but both found themselves unable to care all that much. 

Most things stay the same; they still play on the same team, they still shoot insults at each other, their team still tells them to grow up, and Atsumu still loves tossing to Sakusa.   
But now that they'd (unofficially) started dating, there was a lot of new stuff. 

Sakusa actually liked holding hands and hugging Atsumu; after they had both showered, Sakusa often draped himself over the back of Atsumu, nuzzling his face into the setter's neck.   
Atsumu simply laughed and accepted the touch. 

They found that they spent more time in each other's room, together, than alone. They'd cuddle away from Bokuto and Hinata's prying eyes, away from the rest of the team. Just them, just their whispers of sweet nothings, just their warm smiles. 

It went on like this for months; Atsumu loved Sakusa. That much was obvious. He'd forgotten all about his curse of second days.

Then came the day that Sakusa asked for a kiss. It shocked Atsumu first, but he quickly said he'd like to, because it would've been the biggest lie he'd ever told. 

Sakusa was red and nervous when he leaned in, and Atsumu was too. Despite his cocky and loud personality, he had absolutely no idea what he was doing and he was possibly more nervous than Hinata in his first year (because Kageyama loved telling stories about Hinata's bathroom misadventures). 

They met in the middle, the kiss a little too forceful, a bit off centre, noses toching and hair brushing across the other's forehead, but it was perfect.   
It was so perfect that Sakusa leant in for another one that was softer and better placed and longer and sweeter and just better than anything he'd ever gotten in his life. 

Everything was perfect. 

They continued dating; they attended both Bokuto and Akaashi's and Hinata and Kageyama's weddings together, both thinking about what would happen if they decided to marry. 

They hadn't been dating since high school, but they were just as happy. Obviously, it was still too early in their relationship for marriage, but it didn't stop Sakusa bringing it up. 

That's what caused them to come out about their relationship to the team. Soon, Bokuto and Hinata were jumping over them (more like jumping around Sakusa and on Atsumu) and congratulating them. 

It was a happy day for them both; Atsumu couldn't help but laugh with happiness. Sakusa turned to look at his boyfriend and smiled too, much to everyone's shock. 

Their relationship from then on was one of stolen kisses when the team wasn't looking, bickering, cuddling in their hotel and soft smiles when the other was asleep. 

In a way, he never really stopped loving Sakusa. 

It was a Tuesday morning that was the second day; Tuesdays were already unlucky enough, because they were the second day of a seven day week. Atsumu still remembers how much he hated Tuesdays in high school, because he was already tired on Tuesdays but still had most of the week ahead of him. 

Point is, it was a horrible day. 

He didn't know when they'd started falling asleep and waking up together, but they'd done it enough for it to hurt when Atsumu woke up and didn't see a soft head of curls sprawled out on the pillow next to him. 

They'd done it enough for Atsumu to notice the lack of warmth by his side that morning. Done it enough that he automatically made two cups of coffee instead of one. Done it enough that he waited for the other to come out of the shower before he himself showered. 

When Sakusa had broken up with him, that day was bad. It hurt and it made Atsumu cry when be got home, and he knew it'd hurt for a few days after. 

The first day he just felt like something was missing; something that had lived with him, that moved with him, that something that had just suddenly disappeared. 

The second day was filled with him remembering that something.   
That something's smell.   
That something's favourite black coffee.   
That something's favourite television show that he always played in the morning.   
The way that something always showered first. The way that something would drape himself over Atsumu. The way that something smiled, laughed and insulted him. 

Atsumu cried too much that day; everything hurt. Everything around him had been touched by this something, this something that had blessed his life just to suddenly leave.   
Maybe he should've seen it coming, but he's always been selfish, so maybe that's why he didn't notice. 

Atsumu didn't contact anyone that day, instead spending his day reminding himself that the something was Sakusa and that Sakusa wasn't here anymore. 

Spent the day reminding himself that he didn't get to brush away those curls from Sakusa's eyes in the morning. Didn't need to make an extra black coffee. Didn't need to turn on the television. Didn't need to wait to have a shower.   
He didn't need to do any of that anymore, and he wishes he could, just one more time. 

It's at the end of the day, at quarter to midnight when he really should be sleeping that those words from his childhood come back to him. 

The curse of the second day still followed him around like a black cloud; it just took longer to form this time. 

The second day is always the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> TBH i was gonna finish this happy and fluffy and all but i rlly rlly RLLY wanted to write some good ol aNgSt   
> srry bambi for sending this to u @ 12:30pm 💋


End file.
